


长路漫漫

by homeworkQAQ



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Angst, M/M, Romance
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-27 00:07:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17151584
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/homeworkQAQ/pseuds/homeworkQAQ
Summary: 当艾吉奥·奥迪托雷还小的时候，常常在父亲的办公室里待上很长时间。他结识了一位穿着白袍的偶然的来客。艾吉奥满怀着对他真挚的情感，很多年后，在视线中的每一个角落、每一个发光的白色斑点里捕捉他的踪迹……他没想到，所有的这些只是命运用金丝线连起的永无止尽的循环。





	长路漫漫

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Нет пути длинней](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2475893) by [Aerith_Hamilton](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerith_Hamilton/pseuds/Aerith_Hamilton). 



> 初次翻译，经验不足，欢迎捉虫！

_……无路可走  
长路漫漫，归途无期。_

　　对艾吉奥来说，奥迪托雷宅邸一直具有某种内在的神秘魅力。他喜欢在街上奔跑，努力地爬上房顶，想要抓住蓝天——总之就是所有已经能让父母放心一个人出去玩的小男孩喜欢做的事。但是每次他回家后，他的母亲都会轻轻揪他弄脏的脸蛋，责备他总是弄破自己的裤子。  
　　艾吉奥的父亲是一名做事认真严谨的银行家，平常工作总是很忙。他有一个比他稍大的哥哥，使出浑身解数躲开贵族家庭的女孩，而奥迪托雷家的小儿子太小了，不像其他孩子一样有趣。  
　　有时艾吉奥会悄悄地走进父亲的办公室，在那坐上几个小时，在角落里听着硬笔尖在纸上沙沙作响的声音。偶尔父亲不在办公室，艾吉奥就会去翻看那些夹杂着一些看不懂的字的纸张。他是个很有天赋的男孩，那时已经差不多识字了，但还是不怎么明白到底什么是“刺客”，而什么又是“信条”。但总之，偷看父亲的文件让他沉浸在某种神秘的感觉里。

　　***

　　秋日来临，把双手覆在冰冷的墙面上让人感觉十分凉爽，人们在街上漫无目的地闲逛，有些无聊。雷雨大概要来了，像铅一样重的云笼罩着喧闹的佛罗伦萨。艾吉奥穿着深色的衣服，像往常一样在办公室门前探着脑袋，不被人发现地溜了进去。  
　　正在他翻看着一本蓝色的带着金色花纹的书和古怪的暗淡无光的图纸时，从微微开着的窗户边传来了一声轻笑，伴随着一阵寒风。他吓了一跳，手里的书掉落在地上，往后退了一小步。  
　　“你不应该随便动别人的东西。”笑声的来源说道。艾吉奥用手半遮着眼睛，仔细端详起逆着光的陌生人影。  
　　那人坐在深色的木制窗沿上，像是躺在沙发上一样蜷起左腿。他的衣服像云一样白，让艾吉奥感觉像是修士的教袍。他的面容棱角分明，是个外乡人——引人想起那些丰富了儿时回忆的阿拉伯童话。  
　　“你是谁？”艾吉奥怯生生地问道，那人微笑着——一道纤细的淡白色伤疤横贯他的嘴唇，在晒黑的皮肤上有些明显。  
　　“你呢？”他抛出一个问题来回答艾吉奥的问题。  
　　“艾吉奥。”他鼓足了勇气来回答，“艾吉奥·奥迪托雷·达·佛罗伦萨。这里是我的家。”  
　　“你的。”那人轻轻地点了点头，跳下窗沿，几乎无声地落在房间的地板上，“我叫阿泰尔。”  
　　艾吉奥严肃地点了点头，把手向他伸去，想要和他握手——就像大人们常常做的那样。阿泰尔迟疑了片刻，然后低下头，伸出手来回应他。他粗糙的手掌发着热，好像他的血管里着了火一样。艾吉奥有些难为情，紧紧握了握他的手，然后看了看阿泰尔的脸。  
　　“那你为什么在这儿？还有，为什么不从门走进来？”他问道。阿泰尔耸了耸肩，又微笑了起来——带着些歉意。  
　　“我不应该被发现的。”  
　　“我发现你了。”  
　　阿泰尔认真地俯视着艾吉奥的眼睛，点了点头。  
　　“别人未必可以。你很棒。”  
　　艾吉奥因为这突如其来的赞许感到有些脸红，垂下眼睛，忍不住仔细端详了一番来访者奇怪的装扮。他的靴子是轻皮革制的，用绳子拉紧，裤子是雪白的，长袍的布料被时间磨得粗糙。他看起来风尘仆仆，艾吉奥脸上的红晕更甚，他忍不住想，这位来访者经历了些什么呢？或许，他走过了成千上万条大道和小路才来到这里，他需要休息。  
　　“你有什么需要的吗？我的母亲会为你倒一些酒。”他有些急切地提议道。来访者轻轻地单膝跪下，现在是艾吉奥俯视他了。  
　　“什么都不用。”他认真地说道，皱了皱眉头。他的眼睛就像玛利亚·奥迪托雷最喜欢的琥珀一样明亮而引人注目。“我不能被别人看见，记得吗？”  
　　艾吉奥点了点头，蹙起眉。  
　　“那我去给你拿过来。别走开。”  
　　阿泰尔点头应许，艾吉奥的眉毛很快舒展开了，转身冲出了门外。  
　　厨房里很热，散发着浓烈的烤肉和红酒的香气。艾吉奥气喘吁吁地出现在门口，犹豫着要怎么说谎来骗那个抠门的老厨娘给他一些红酒。他还在想，说不定父亲回到办公室，看见一个外人在那里会火冒三丈的。艾吉奥朝厨房里面走去，甚至绊了一跤。他突然意识到，他根本不知道阿泰尔是来做什么的——要是他是个小偷，而这个傻孩子却想让他休息一下呢？  
　　没有看厨娘，艾吉奥冲向大木架，拔出第一个碰到的红酒瓶，伴随着厨师惊讶的目光，匆忙地跑回房间门口。  
　　阿泰尔坐在艾吉奥初次看见他的地方：在敞开的木制窗沿上。房间里的东西看起来原封未动，艾吉奥松了一口气，擦了擦额角的汗。外面下起了蒙蒙细雨，他的鞋子在他跑步的时候完全湿透了，现在屋子里的热气冷却了，他哆嗦着耸了耸肩膀。  
　　“这是给你的。”他说着，把红酒伸到跟前。阿泰尔抓过瓶颈，在手里转了转。瓶子上落了灰——显然是在木架上躺了很久，上面还留着艾吉奥的手掌印。  
　　“谢谢。”阿泰尔最终说道。他微笑的时候，白色细线一样的伤疤会变得扭曲，这看起来十分奇怪。  
　　“那是谁给你留下的？”艾吉奥指了指自己的嘴角问道。阿泰尔沉默着摇了摇手里还没有打开过的瓶子。  
　　“一个被判了死刑的人。”  
　　“他很坏吗？”  
　　“很坏。”阿泰尔回答道，“是个杀人犯，还是强盗。”  
　　“他想要杀了你？”艾吉奥想要继续盘问，却突然听到从门外传来了熟悉的踏在石砖上的脚步声。他微张着嘴愣了一小会儿，然而阿泰尔看起来并不需要被提醒。  
　　“想要和我一起走吗？”他率先问道，把双腿伸到外面，从窗户的左边消失了。  
　　艾吉奥没有犹豫，追在他后面爬了出去。他知道，围绕着左边的窗框外的栅栏上生长着常春藤——他曾经无数次攀着它钻进窗户里。然而，这次他试图追上简直像飞一样往上爬的阿泰尔，极快地寻找可以抓住的东西：栅栏，窗框，铁丝网，墙上的装饰……  
　　屋顶蒙上了一层深色的水珠，闪着光。雨很小，但像细细的小针一样扎在脸和冻僵的手上，让人有些心烦。艾吉奥费劲地爬上屋顶，阿泰尔已经坐在了那里的最高点，蹙着眉，专心致志地拔着酒瓶上的软木塞子。艾吉奥有些不好意思地坐到他旁边，把湿着的手捂进颤抖着的膝盖之间。  
　　随着轻轻的“啪”的一声，软木塞子蹦了出来，阿泰尔把它放在一边，猛地嗅了嗅红酒的味道。他的鼻子很坚挺，呼吸的时候鼻翼微微颤动。他仰起头来往嘴里倒了些红酒尝了尝味道。  
　　“味道有点奇怪。”阿泰尔评价道，用手背擦了擦嘴唇。这时艾吉奥才发现，他的左手没有无名指。但如果要问他这是怎么回事又好像有点不太礼貌。  
　　“我父母很喜欢。”他的牙齿打着颤，小声嘟囔着。阿泰尔挑起了一边眉毛。  
　　“你很冷吗？”他突然明白了，“噢……我没发现……”  
　　艾吉奥摇着头，但牙齿还是在艰难地打着架。他想，阿泰尔会把他赶进屋里去，就像其他大人对他做的那样——然后他又会开始无聊，还得躲着好奇心强烈的黏人妹妹。但阿泰尔只是凑近他的身边，用空着的手搂过他的肩膀。艾吉奥红着脸，感觉不应该和外人这么亲昵地靠在一起，有点不成体统，他想挣脱开来。但他没法这么做：阿泰尔不觉得他是外人。  
　　像是一个漂泊的旅人，翻山越岭就是为了……来到他身边？  
　　“你是专门来找我的吗？”艾吉奥问道，靠得更近了一些。阿泰尔身上很温暖，就好像佛罗伦萨的寒秋无法穿透他坚硬无比而又粗糙的旧长袍，侵入他的皮肤一样。  
　　“我不知道。”他说，“我是被送过来的。”  
　　“谁送的？”艾吉奥问道，阿泰尔用膝盖夹住瓶子，从挂在他腰间的一个皮包里摸索着什么，很快拿出了一个形状像球一样的什么东西，上面有着奇怪的图案。球体发出了几乎令人目眩的光芒，发着热，就像一个小太阳一样。艾吉奥忍不住伸出手去触摸它，但阿泰尔温柔地把球体从他身边拿开。  
　　“不行。”他说道，“不能碰它。”  
　　艾吉奥撅起了嘴，一时感到有些委屈。但他的好奇心更加强烈了，因此他没有挪开，而只是默默地仔细盯着那个金色的球看。  
　　“是它送的。”阿泰尔最终打破了沉默。  
　　“从哪里？”艾吉奥没忍住问道。他感觉膝盖上的裤子都湿透了，该死的冰水从他的后领流了进来。但是靠在阿泰尔身边让艾吉奥感觉很温暖，他不再发抖了，甚至染上了一丝困意。  
　　阿泰尔笑了起来。  
　　“很遥远的地方，艾吉奥·奥迪托雷。”  
　　艾吉奥点了点头，对这个回答十分满意，抽了抽鼻子缩了起来。  
　　阿泰尔把球体藏了回去，垂下头，在白色兜帽下几乎完全看不见他的脸。  
　　艾吉奥的眼睛快要睁不开了，他用袖子擦了擦鼻子，低下头想着，稍微闭一下眼会怎么样呢——这段时间什么也不会发生……他感觉到干燥而又温热的嘴唇在他的额头上落下一个吻——就像是如果让阿泰尔哄小孩睡觉时他会做的一样。他因为这样的想法而微微一笑。说不准，也许阿泰尔真的是奥迪托雷家族的什么亲戚呢？或许可以最后问问他。就是现在。再过一会儿吧。  
　　在梦里，他看见一只猛禽落在了阿泰尔伸出的手臂上，用锋利的爪子扣住他前臂上的皮革护甲。那似乎是一只有着人类一样的智慧的金色瞳孔的鹰，但当然不会说话。阿泰尔对鹰说了些什么，它展开有力的翅膀，飞向空中，扇动着翅膀刮起一阵风，掀开了阿泰尔的白色兜帽，露出他修剪过的深色短发。

　　***

　　艾吉奥在自己的床上醒了过来，热得喘不过气来。他感觉睡衣被湿黏的烦人的汗浸透了，脑袋好像被铁匠用锤子敲过了一样。母亲坐在他身边，手里拿着一块手帕，表情中带着不曾有过的严厉，妹妹正坐在后面的椅子上刺绣。  
　　“醒了？”母亲说道，仔细地盯着艾吉奥看，而艾吉奥试图从薄被中挣脱出来，“艾吉奥，你和你哥哥简直是从一个模子里刻出来的，一样的行为反常。要不干脆让你父亲把你揍一顿。”  
　　“我干了什么？”艾吉奥哑着嗓子问道，努力伸手把黏在额头和脸颊上的发丝拨开。  
　　“你不记得了？你从厨房里偷走了一瓶红酒，爬到屋顶上喝光了。我甚至不知道还有什么比你的行为更糟。”母亲气愤地抿紧嘴唇。她身后的克劳迪娅把刺绣放在膝盖上，朝着艾吉奥眨了眨眼睛。她看起来很愉快，坐在比她大了几号的椅子上，腿够不着地。艾吉奥试着冲她笑一下作为回应，但他的嘴唇干得就像树皮。“笑什么！这根本不好笑。”  
　　“对不起。”艾吉奥哑声说道，垂下了眼睛。  
　　“要是费德里科没找到你怎么办？”母亲脸上的表情由严肃变得悲伤，“我们找你找得好辛苦，而你竟然……竟然在那里睡着了！”  
　　“我和我的一个朋友在那里。”艾吉奥揉了揉鼻子，“我没想到他会把我丢在那。”  
　　“你又和哪个流浪汉在屋顶上瞎转悠了？”母亲严厉地问。  
　　艾吉奥的手指抠着被子，耸了耸肩。  
　　“不是。我不能说。”  
　　母亲庄严地从凳子上站起身，纤细的双手握在身前。  
　　“我差不多明白了。现在睡觉吧，艾吉奥，你生的病就是对你干的好事的最大惩罚。”  
　　克劳迪娅匆忙地跟在她后面，在门口给哥哥抛了一个飞吻。艾吉奥艰难地对她微笑了一下，然后吸了一口气，用更大声的嘶哑声音叫道：  
　　“妈妈！”  
　　玛利亚·奥迪托雷转过身，已经打算关上门了。  
　　“怎么了？”  
　　“那……阿泰尔到底是谁？”  
　　母亲沉思着皱起眉，耸了耸肩。  
　　“我只听过一个人叫这个名字。但这不是你应该知道的事，我是不会告诉你关于他的事情的。”  
　　艾吉奥露出难过的表情，但实际上在他脸上有些扭曲。  
　　“至少告诉我，他会到我们家来做客吗？”  
　　“不，”母亲带着隐隐的笑意回答道，“不会的。他几个世纪前就死了。现在快睡觉吧。”  
　　艾吉奥倒回了枕头上，怅然若失地盯着天花板。

　　***

　　“你怎么对阿泰尔这么感兴趣？”当大病初愈的艾吉奥再一次在晚上偷偷溜进她的房间，提出他那折磨人的问题时，母亲忍不住问道。他一直都记得阿泰尔，那不像是在做梦：他的微笑和白色的伤疤，奇怪的装束以及令人难以置信的敏捷，他拒绝相信那是他梦见的。然后艾吉奥回想起了那个奇怪的金色球体，但很快将这个无关紧要的念头抛在了一边。它可能只是一盏灯，阿泰尔估计只是在逗小男孩玩，而他却轻易地相信了。  
　　艾吉奥爬上用色彩鲜艳的丝织成的床铺，耸了耸肩。他盘起腿，依旧用好奇的目光看着母亲。母亲叹了口气，坐在了床边。  
　　“我不是很了解这个人，”她坦白道，“你父亲有一次提到过他，说一个叫阿泰尔的人很了不起。他大概是生活在叙利亚的十字军东征时期。他以杀人著称。我不知道他到底杀了什么人，艾吉奥，但听说，他是个伟大的大师。”  
　　艾吉奥皱起眉，撅起了嘴唇。  
　　“他只是个杀人犯吗？”  
　　“不，”母亲摇了摇头，“并不只是简单的杀人犯。他惩罚那些在他的组织看来应该解决的坏人。”  
　　“组织？”艾吉奥又问道，而母亲迟迟没有回答。  
　　“大概，”她终于闪烁其词地回答道，“我不能再说下去了，孩子。”  
　　艾吉奥点点头，叹了口气。  
　　“那你为什么要问起他？”母亲再一次询问。  
　　“我想……嗯，我见到了一个叫这个名字的人。”艾吉奥最终承认道，“在我爬上屋顶的那天。他和我在一起，穿了一身白。”  
　　母亲短促地叫了一声，用手捂住了嘴。  
　　“你和一个陌生人去了屋顶上？”  
　　艾吉奥固执地点头。  
　　“他说了些奇怪的话。他看起来是个好人，与众不同，我不害怕他。”  
　　“拜托，艾吉奥，”玛利亚的脸上还带着惊恐，郑重地说道，“答应我，不要再干这种事了。早知道你可是会出事的！噢，天呐，要是我知道就好了！”  
　　突然意识到自己做了什么可怕的事，艾吉奥点了点头迅速地从床上爬起来。他抓住了母亲激动的手，亲吻了她的手背。  
　　“我保证。”他急切地说，“原谅我！”  
　　玛利亚点点头，深吸了一口气，把艾吉奥向自己拉近了一些，吻了吻他的额头，拨开不听话的栗色头发。  
　　“真的吗，”她温柔地说道，艾吉奥的脸红了红，“你不要再去想这个阿泰尔了，亲爱的。不管这个人是谁——他不是我们的朋友。”  
　　“好吧，”艾吉奥心情沉重地回答道，从母亲有点紧的拥抱中挣脱出来，“我会努力的。”

　　***

　　艾吉奥简直是在城市的街上飞，就像背上突然长出了翅膀一样。要是他真的想的话，说不定他真的能飞，但他并没有兴趣。克里斯蒂娜总算回应了他的爱意，这是胜利。  
　　在佛罗伦萨，没有人比年轻的克里斯蒂娜·韦斯普奇更美丽，即使家长对她如视珍宝地敏锐保护着，但艾吉奥没碰见过阻碍。只要墙上有窗户，他就能爬墙，所以现在，他大概有了常常去美丽的克里斯蒂娜的卧室做客的权利。应该给她买一束花，给自己——一瓶红酒，因此他精神抖擞的地朝着市场走去，周围那些忙着自己的事情的市民们都好像在跳舞。有几个人用看疯子的眼神看向他，艾吉奥勉勉强强克制住自己不冲他们吐舌头。  
　　广场上就像往常一样嘈杂而拥挤。传令官站在临时搭建的小演讲台上宣布什么关于增税的事情，在他周围围了一圈好奇的人。艾吉奥把他们推开，他们几乎完全挡住了街道的出口，他往旁边第一条长凳走去，突然感觉到呼吸一紧。  
　　他清楚地看到在右手边有一个穿着白色的奇怪装束的人影走开。那人的头上戴着兜帽，朝着教堂的方向走去。  
　　《你不能被别人看见？该死的。》艾吉奥突然受到了刺激一般想道，用胳膊推开行人拔腿冲了出去。那人在前面走得并不着急，但距离看起来却莫名其妙地没有缩短。艾吉奥气喘吁吁地跑到他消失的那个转角，却发现这是一个没有一扇窗户也没有一个人的狭窄小巷。小巷深处是死胡同，艾吉奥拨开了额头上露出的一缕栗色头发，懊恼地抿紧嘴唇。  
　　他不知道怎么的就是确信，他碰见了阿泰尔，并且确信现在已经追上了他，他转了个身，想知道怎么回事。用言语或是用行动都不重要。艾吉奥想问他，为什么阿泰尔来找他，为什么把他丢在了屋顶，在那之后一整个月艾吉奥都在床上辗转反侧。直到打听到了他到底是谁。  
　　缓过气来，艾吉奥回到广场上，不断地环顾四周。一个肉铺的屠夫喊住了他：就像大多数佛罗伦萨人一样，他也很了解乔瓦尼一家。  
　　“哎，艾吉奥阁下，您看起来很累，”他善意地指出。这是个热心肠的胖胖，不去管他卖的东西，他的店铺看上去永远都漂亮而整洁，“错过了什么人？”  
　　“一个老朋友。”艾吉奥含糊地回答道，“您在这里有没有看见过一个穿白色衣服的人？”  
　　“阁下，”屠夫耸了耸肩，“这里有那么多人路过，大多数都穿着白色的衣服。”  
　　“不，如果见过了他，您就不会忘记他的。”艾吉奥小声嘟囔着，向屠夫点点头告别。  
　　他穿过了广场，仰起头，看向锐利的教堂尖顶。在它的阴影里，一根绳子串着鲜艳的小旗帜迎风飘扬，依依不舍地抚摸着房子窗户上的围栏。  
　　艾吉奥有时会梦见阿泰尔。那些梦在醒来之后就变模糊了，只留下了莫名的平静感。他和他说话，一起在狭窄的小路上漫步，周围忙碌的行人穿着奇怪的单调的衣服。有一次他们从被激怒的警卫那逃走。有两次艾吉奥梦见他们在飞——从极高的邻近两个跳板上跳下去，向下飞，张开双臂，毫不畏惧，然后沉入了柔软的雾里。有一次他梦见了温暖的火堆和马匹的嘶鸣——细腿的优雅马匹。阿泰尔沉默地坐在旁边，在金黄的火舌上暖手，而艾吉奥就像儿时那样紧紧地靠在他的身边，凛冽的寒风把干沙和被太阳灼烧过的小草洒在脸上。  
　　庞大的鸟展开双翅，在教堂尖顶上空翱翔。艾吉奥认为那是鹰，他哆嗦了一下。他试着去想克里斯蒂娜，想花和红酒，用力咬住了下嘴唇，努力让理智清醒过来……  
　　他突然冲向教堂，推开路边上的行人。  
　　往上攀爬很难，比他能想象到的还要难。他抓着每一个稍微凸出的部分，几次感觉要滑下去了，但竟然每次都能站稳。他还从来都没有爬到过这样让人头晕的高度。  
　　教堂尖顶上没有平的地方，他不得不耷拉着腿坐在宽阔的侧梁上。艾吉奥向下看去，克服恐惧，不知怎么的异常高兴，然后向上看去，鹰正在尖顶上空盘旋着翱翔。艾吉奥向天空中的黑鸟伸出手，鹰向他俯冲下来，迫使他急忙闪开，差点失去了平衡。  
　　艾吉奥没有细想就把手臂放在了它下面，然后立刻就后悔了：爪子轻易地抓破了他薄薄的衬衫布料，刺入了活生生的肉体之中。鹰似乎知道自己弄疼了他，转过带着棕色羽毛的脑袋，用金色的眼睛看了看艾吉奥的脸，然后飞到了空中，在他的手臂上留下了长长的抓伤。艾吉奥低下头，不知所措地看着被血液浸透的白色布料。  
　　“阿泰尔，”他不知为何对着在空中盘旋的鹰说道，“这肯定是你的名字。”

　　***

　　“你和别人打架了？”当艾吉奥踏进奥迪托雷宅邸屋檐下的阴影里时，克劳迪娅不满地问道，“你整只袖子都红了。”  
　　胆大的克劳迪娅不怕血和老鼠，也不恐高——总而言之，就是所有能吓到有钱人家的十五岁姑娘的东西她都不怕。有一次她跟着家里的小弟弟彼得鲁秋爬上宫殿的屋顶，就是为了斥责他，只有新裙子起皱了才能使她伤心。现在她站在去街上的出口，她的褐色卷发从装饰华丽的发网下露了出来。  
　　“我抓了鹰。”艾吉奥含糊地回答，克劳迪娅感到有些好笑地皱了皱鼻子。  
　　“真是傻瓜，”她直截了当地说，“谁会不用特制的装甲就去抓鹰？”  
　　“显然是我了。”艾吉奥耸了耸肩。伤口有点疼，但是总体上它们没有那么严重，所以他才不急着回家，“你待在这里干什么？”  
　　克劳迪娅明显地振奋起来。  
　　“我在等新闻，”她告诉他，“听说，帕奇家族好像和什么坏事牵连在一起！希望最后有人能管管这一家子。”  
　　艾吉奥在内心深处完全地赞成妹妹的话。他不喜欢帕奇家族的任何一个成员——他们卑鄙而又狡诈，经常对他父亲的银行耍一些阴谋诡计，而他们家的儿子维耶里和艾吉奥同龄，经常在佛罗伦萨的街上使他感到不愉快，不知道从哪冒出来的几个他的朋友，每个人都想打几下奥迪托雷家的二儿子的脸。有时候艾吉奥会想，如果给他们那样的机会，他们会毫不手软地在又黑又瘦的带头人的笑声中把他打死。  
　　不过，现在他满心思都是市场上的那个白衣幻影。  
　　现在，艾吉奥想，他大概只是从高塔上下来一小段时间的一个人。不管谁都能穿白袍，不管谁都能为了自己的事跑过广场。而且，或许，小时候他不应该用自己不是一个人在屋顶上这件事来吓自己的母亲——生病可能会制造一些像那样的小孩的幻想。  
　　“你在听我说话吗？”克劳迪娅不满地询问道，艾吉奥被她的突然出声吓了一跳。  
　　“我在想别的事，”他诚实地说道，“原谅我。”  
　　克劳迪娅摆了摆手。  
　　“去清洗你的伤口，”她只是说，“你看起来真惨。”  
　　艾吉奥对着妹妹吐了吐舌头，率先走进家里，带上了门。

　　***

　　一些关于帕奇的阴谋的声音如火势蔓延般传遍了整个城市。还没有人看见过证据，但艾吉奥仔细地听家里的悄悄话，知道了他的父亲找到了证据，正准备把它们上交给法庭。  
　　和维耶里的小冲突变得频繁了起来——且更为激烈，特别是在偶然一次克里斯蒂娜拒绝了帕奇的儿子之后。艾吉奥本应该因为得到克里斯蒂娜的好感而感激那次突发事件——要知道，实际上是他救下了她——但也许，他宁愿在美丽的克里斯蒂娜的生命中没有这么可怕的事情发生。  
　　父亲越来越经常派他去做各种各样的任务，而艾吉奥完成得很好，送往信上的每一个重要的地址。他越来越多地在屋顶上奔跑，不再弄一身跑步时留下的淤青和擦伤。有时他能看见城市上空雄鹰的身影，但说不出这是不是那只鹰。艾吉奥仍然将它的名字默认为阿泰尔，并停下伫立良久，仔细观察飞行的鹰。  
　　他再也没见过白色的僧袍。

　　***

　　当他像往常一样气喘吁吁地回到宅邸时，意想不到的事件在自家的房顶等着他。艾吉奥的头发散乱，弄得脖子难受得发痒，他放缓了脚步，捋平头发，用发带扎了起来，突然听到了一声不像是人发出的刺耳叫声。艾吉奥猛一抬头，看了看明亮的蓝天，寻找叫声的来源，发现它就在这里：在空中孤立无援地挣扎坠落下来的高傲的棕色雄鹰。在这样的距离下可能是视觉错误，但艾吉奥在那一瞬间感觉，在鹰的翅膀上插着一支箭。  
　　他猛地冲了过去，抓着木制的支撑物和花纹栅栏的金属杆，没有给自己时间环顾四周，冲向他预计的鹰会掉落的地方。  
　　大概，艾吉奥猜测，只会找到扭曲的鸟的尸体，但不管怎么样也要赶到它身边——要是有一种他说不上名字的神秘的力量，让它无助地掉在它不该掉在的地方呢。  
　　鹰掉在了被堆成一堆准备装在车上运去广场的树枝和干树叶中。有一群人聚集在它周围，但没有人打算接近这只受伤的鸟。艾吉奥推开这群爱看热闹的人，靠近了垃圾堆，鹰在其中挣扎着，展开受伤的一边翅膀。翅膀上真的插着一支箭，羽毛都被染成了血红色。鹰伸出爪子，试图爬着走。  
　　“阿泰尔。”艾吉奥几不可闻地喊了一声它的名字，然后向前走了一小步。  
　　“等等！”一个老头恶狠狠地朝他喊道，抓住了他的手，“你要是靠近的话，它会把你的脸撕成碎片！应该把它打死……”  
　　“不！”艾吉奥顶撞道，他的声音突然高了几度，继续向前走。鹰不再高声鸣叫了，它的金色眼睛合上了。艾吉奥拨开树枝，靠得很近，伸出颤抖的双手，猜测强健有力的鹰喙会随时啄他无礼的手。  
　　“他疯了。”他听见人群说道，“完全疯了……他在干什么？……我从来没见过这样的……”  
　　艾吉奥脱下外套，试图用它捉住鹰。大鸟惊慌地叫了一声，再一次睁大了眼睛，因为疼痛而颤抖着。  
　　“阿泰尔，”艾吉奥喊了它一声，“我是想帮你。”  
　　鹰从嗓子里发出了一声奇怪的鸣叫，艾吉奥胆子大了起来，把手伸到树枝里完好的那一边翅膀底下，用外套包着它的爪子试着把鸟抱起来。它开始紧张地用完好的翅膀划拉着空气，艾吉奥只好向后闪开，好让有力的打击别正好落在他的脸上。  
　　“哎，”他继续小声嘟囔道，把鹰悬空抱好，看着它金色的眼睛，“我会治好你的，我不能丢下你。”  
　　“傻子。”老人说道，给艾吉奥让开路。他依然伸手抱着鹰，短促地笑了笑。

　　***

　　玛利亚·奥迪托雷在洗手池里洗了洗手，用白色的毛巾擦干净，温柔地摸了摸艾吉奥的脸颊，亲吻了他的额头。  
　　“你真是个善良的男孩。”她说道，艾吉奥情不自禁地笑了。母亲绕到他身后，抓起系在他头发上的发带，“你小的时候，路边有一只小狗没吃饱，你都会难过。但这只鸟很危险，艾吉奥，我想，你要是能把它放到没人的房间里就好了。”  
　　“好的，母亲。”艾吉奥叹息了一声回答道。母亲温暖的手轻轻地梳了梳他乱成一团的头发，这让艾吉奥感觉自己还是个小男孩。他匆匆瞥了鹰一眼。它竖起羽毛蜷缩成一团睡着在哥哥匆忙准备的托盘上，受伤的翅膀笨拙地挪到一边，他们付出了极大的努力，冒着失去手指的危险，才把箭拔了出来。艾吉奥用厚厚的厨房里用的手套在不远处扶着受伤的鸟。  
　　“已经很晚了。”玛利亚叹了一口气，顺了顺认真的儿子的发尾，“我该走了。去睡觉吧。”  
　　艾吉奥点点头，在分别时吻了吻母亲的脸颊，她走的时候裙子沙沙作响，安静地带上了门。  
　　他还没有决定要把鹰带去哪，所以只是躺在了床上，没有脱衣服也没有拉上幔帐。他在蜡烛熄灭后的暗淡的光中一直仔细看着鹰：它把头藏在没受伤的翅膀下面，没有动。

　　***

　　他在夜里听见了安静的脚步声和床吱呀吱呀的声音，从严实地拉紧的窗帘透进的月光中看见了童年时期见过的熟悉的脸庞和异乡人的衣服的白色布匹。艾吉奥朝着他伸出手，他的手指轻轻地握住了来人温热的手。  
　　“是你派鹰来的吗？”艾吉奥轻声问道，而他的客人正对着他挺直了腰微微一笑，没有回答。艾吉奥有些懊丧地蹙起了眉，眯起眼睛，笨拙地摘去阿泰尔额头上的白色兜帽，靠近了一些，在黑暗中细细地看着他的脸和嘴唇上的白色伤疤——像他记忆中的那样。  
　　阿泰尔沉默地回应了他的目光，没有躲开，艾吉奥没有靠得特别近，也没有拉他的手，只是轻轻碰了碰伤口上凸起的那条线。  
　　“别碰。”他开口说道，艾吉奥听见了小时候没意识到的，来人说意大利语时带的低沉的奇怪口音。他方才察觉到——阿泰尔好像在意大利度过了很多年——但还是有口音。  
　　艾吉奥沉默地用食指覆在伤疤上，叹了口气，眉头皱得更深。  
　　“你不在这里，”他不够坚定地说，“那个时候你不在。我不知道为什么一直在想着你，如果我知道，为什么，我……”  
　　阿泰尔推开他的手，耸了耸肩膀。  
　　“等我睡醒的时候，你就不会在这里了。”艾吉奥不合时宜地说道，咬住了下嘴唇。  
　　“是的。”阿泰尔简短地承认道。  
　　艾吉奥有些埋怨地叹了一口气，转过身，悄悄地靠近了他温暖的腰侧。  
　　阿泰尔没有反对，艾吉奥把耳朵贴在了他胸前的布料上，听着他闷闷的心跳声。  
　　“我感觉到了什么东西。”过了几分钟后艾吉奥开口说道，“好像在暴风雨前聚集的乌云。有什么不好的事情要发生了，但我不知道那是什么。为了让父亲惩罚帕奇，我做了很多事情，但对我来说没有太大的好处。”  
　　他没有对任何人谈过这个，一般来说他在一天里的大部分时间里都不会去想这个。但在黑暗里听着阿泰尔心脏跳动的声音，让他短时间地有点放松。  
　　“我很担心他们。我学了很多有用的东西，但是……我什么都不明白。我的击剑被培养得还不错，但这还不够。我在房顶上奔跑，因为这是逃跑的最佳路线。但这也……也完全不够。”  
　　“你想学什么？”阿泰尔若有所思地问道。窗外的明月被云遮盖了，他现在被笼罩在黑暗中的阴影里。  
　　“母亲说了关于……关于一个有和你一样的名字的叙利亚的大师。”艾吉奥说，“她说他是个杀手。我想知道要怎么才能在死后名垂青史。”  
　　阿泰尔微微一笑，但在他的笑容中没有笑意。  
　　“为了什么？”  
　　“为了我能保护他们所有人。”艾吉奥坚定地回答。  
　　“你不明白代价。”  
　　“我准备好付出任何代价了。”  
　　艾吉奥沉默着，他轻轻地将手掌覆在紧紧扎着白色衣服的皮质腰带上，摸着印在上面的花纹。  
　　“你这么说了，应该是知道。”他咕哝着，在他的头顶传来了沙哑的不带笑意的笑声。

　　***

　　早晨，艾吉奥没有找到任何阿泰尔的足迹——他松了一口气。他为自己有一种好像自己是藏在别人身后的人这样的想法感到奇怪，也对于他真的放肆地摸了一个在人生中才第二次遇见的人的脸而有些难为情。  
　　鹰醒了过来，注视着艾吉奥，缩起了头。他绕过了它，端详起它受伤的翅膀。  
　　“我不得不把你送走，朋友。”他说道。鹰听见了，凝视着他。“我不能永远把你关在我这。”  
　　鹰发出了一声奇怪的鄙夷声，把脑袋藏到了翅膀下面。艾吉奥咬着嘴唇微微一笑。  
　　时间流逝得飞快——父亲又一次派遣他去完成任务，而艾吉奥如期把信送到。他回到家，并不着急，想着令人满意的午餐和红酒，然后再花一些时间在荒废了的学业上，他的心情莫名愉悦而又平静，当他回到宅邸，在他面前的是被砸坏的门和裂开的木片，他完全愣住了。


End file.
